


Mariel Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Reluctant, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Mariel Salcedo to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Mariel Salcedo, Mariel Salcedo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Bronze Badge

Mariel couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “ HA HA HA HA HA! You’re not being serious, are you?” She asked Burnie. 

“I told you, I  _ am _ being serious.” He said. 

Mariel scoffed, “There’s no way I’m doing that. Even if I wasn’t in a committed relationship there’s still no way you could ever convince me to do it.”

“Really?” Burnie asked, “Nothing at all?” 

Mariel nodded, “Yep, absolutely. And another thing, you know I’m gay, right? So what made you think this would even fly in the first place?” 

“Because I thought you’d want to help Rooster Teeth get out of the red. I mean, that’s why Barbara did it.” Burnie explained. 

“Yeah, well I’m not Barbara! I love my job, don’t get me wrong, but I wouldn’t do this even if you threatened to fire me.” Mariel said. 

Burnie didn’t say anything and thought for a moment. What she just said was his initial plan. He quickly tried to think of something else that could convince her. After coming up with another idea on the fly he did some quick math in his head and spoke again. 

“How about this? Fully paid vacation for a year!” Burnie offered. 

Mariel actually considered his proposal. It was an extremely generous offer no doubt. She was about to say yes but then remembered what she would have to do in exchange for that. 

“No, still not quite worth it I’m afraid.” Mariel said reluctantly. 

Burnie once again did some math in his head before speaking, “How about if I pay you  _ double _ your annual salary and you get a year of vacation?” 

Mariel’s jaw dropped to the floor. What Burnie was offering was truly insane. She almost wanted to ask him how he was going to afford that but didn’t want him to rethink what he was offering. 

“As long as I can get it in writing, sure.” Mariel said. 

“Great! Thank you so so much Mariel!” Burnie said as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Mariel said, not returning his hug. “But why me though? Don’t these fans know I’m gay?”

Burnie nodded, “Yes, that’s true but that doesn’t stop them from thinking you’re hot. Or stop them from thinking you’ll like it anyway.” 

Mariel laughed again, “This isn’t some kind of porn. I’m not going to change my sexuality because I let a few cocks y’know, finish on me.” 

Burnie also laughed, “I know, but if I tell them that then we wouldn’t have made so much money!” 

Mariel raised an eyebrow to Burnie, “How much money did you make exactly?” She asked. 

Burnie started sweating, “Uhh, enough to pay for your vacation and double your salary! Now I have to go. Your first guest will be here in a couple of minutes.” Not even five seconds later Burnie was out the door. 

“Way to cut it close Burnie.” Mariel said to herself as she waited for the first fan to show up. 

She was understandably nervous. Mainly due to having to go through something like this but she was also afraid that she wouldn’t be able to please any of her male fans because of her non-existent experience with cocks. She then looked down at her outfit. 

_ Well if I don’t have to do anything maybe they can just get off to what I’m wearing? _ She thought. Normally she would be wearing a denim jacket but since it was over a hundred degrees today she was just wearing a black tank top and for bottoms she was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans. She wasn’t wearing a bra because she wasn’t scheduled to be at the convention today and since it was going to be so hot she wanted to wear as little as possible. When Burnie texted her to talk she thought it would be just a quick meeting that wouldn’t last more than a few minutes. Certainly not this. 

As Mariel was lost in her thoughts a knock on the door snapped her out of them. She looked down and quickly ran her hands over her clothes to make sure they were clean and then said, “Yeah, come in!” 

The fan quickly opened the door, stepped in, and then closed the door behind him. He took one look at Mariel from across the room and said, “Wow!” 

She couldn’t help but feel a little awkward from the fan’s remark. As the fan approached her Mariel could clearly tell he was very turned on. His breathing was already heavy and he was rubbing the palm of his hand against his crotch as he stared at Mariel’s chest the entire time he spent walking towards her. Mariel was a little creeped out by the fan and his arousal and under normal circumstances would have punched him in the already. But, all she could do was take a deep breath and let him do what he wanted and think of the vacation she was going to take after this. 

“You’re so much more beautiful in person.” The fan breathed, still staring at Mariel’s cleavage. 

Mariel forced a smile and said, “Well thank you! So should we get this thing going?” 

“Oh, right!” The fan said as he fished through his pocket and pulled out his bronze badge. 

Mariel nodded, “Alright then. So where would you like to touch me?” 

The fan didn’t say anything as he latched his hands onto Mariel’s large breasts and started roughly kneading them. As soon as the fan looked away at her face Mariel pursed her lips to prevent herself from cursing out the fan and calling him a pervert, among other things. She immediately regretted agreeing to doing this. She began wondering if she could call Burnie and call this whole thing off as the fan aggressively enjoyed the few seconds he had with Mariel’s breasts. 

After the ten seconds were up the fan still didn’t let go, so Mariel had to speak up, “Hey! I think that’s long enough!” She yelled. 

The fan gave her tits one last squeeze before finally letting go. “Sorry, they were just too amazing.” He said

“Yeah, I know. So anyway, are you going to finish now or what?” She asked him, not caring if she sounded rude. 

The fan didn’t seem to mind her demeanor, in fact he seemed to love it, “Y-Yes! Absolutely!” He said as he pushed his shorts down to his ankles, exposing his already-hard and throbbing cock. 

Mariel had to look away from it as he started stroking. She really didn’t know how she was going to do this all day if she couldn’t even handle the first one. The fan looked up and saw that Mariel wasn’t looking and he took his chance. Instead of pointing his cock toward the ground, which was his first plan, he decided to be more bold and point his cock up and aim it toward Mariel’s chest. Although he would have some ground to cover the fan was confident once he came his load would reach her tits no problem. 

The fan moaned as he stared intensely at Mariel’s cleavage. There wasn’t too much on display, just a crack a few inches long, but that was more than enough for the fan. He moaned louder as he imagined his thick load spraying up and spilling onto Mariel’s cleavage and leaking down into her top. The thought made him pump his meat even faster. 

The fan was going to cum soon. He wondered if he should tell Mariel or not. He was about to since it was the polite thing to do but then thought about how she would react. He figured she would probably flinch or duck away and cause him to miss his shot. So, the fan didn’t say anything as his cock swelled and he reached his peak. 

“Ah! Oh fuck!” The fan moaned as he came. The first rope of cum that shot out was very long and thick and it traveled all the way up and nailed Mariel right under the chin. 

Mariel yelped and flinched as the first rope of cum hit her. As much as she wanted to run away she found herself unable to move as rope after rope of cum landed on her. She was terrified to open her eyes to see how much of a mess the fan made but just from feeling she could tell it was all over her front. She also squirmed in place as she felt a bit of it trickle down from her neck into her cleavage. 

“A-Are you done?” Mariel asked, slowly opening her eyes. 

“Yeah,” The fan sighed with a huge smile on his face, “That was incredible Mariel! Thank you so much for doing this!” 

Luckily when Mariel fully opened her eyes the fan was already dressed. “You’re welcome.” She said, faking a smile, “Can you tell the person who’s next to wait just a few minutes?” 


	2. The Silver Badge

Mariel could not stand the smell of herself even after the first fan came all over her chest. Now that she had been through several dozen fans she had to consciously ignore the smell of cum on her. Despite her best efforts to clean herself off with a towel after each fan left the smell lingered. Although there was a shower readily available Mariel thought it best not to waste more time than was necessary. Also, even if she did wash all of the cum off of herself and her clothes after every fan it she figured it wouldn’t matter since she was just going to have more cum on her anyway. 

Mariel directed fans to cum as far away from her face as possible. For the most part they agreed, although that just meant the majority of them came on her chest. As with every time there are rules set up there are those who will break them and this was no exception. The few fans who ignored Mariel’s request purposefully aimed their cum at her face. As soon as Mariel realized what they were trying to do she tried to move out of the way so that their cum would land on the floor, and that seemed to work. However, there was one fan that was able to react fast enough to re-aim and spray his load all over her face. Luckily the fan came so hard that most of his load went clear over Mariel’s head and landed on the floor. However, a few ropes managed to land in her hair, giving her long dark brown hair a couple of white streaks. She tried her hardest to not react while the fan was in the room but he could tell Mariel was upset about something. Then, as soon as the fan was out of the room she retched as she viciously scrubbed her hair clean with the towel she had been using before. 

“This is so not fucking worth it.” Mariel cursed as she continued assaulting her head with the towel. 

She reached for her phone, which she had thrown onto the chair in the middle of the room, and started to dial Burnie when there was another knock on the door. 

“Come in!” She yelled without thinking. 

In walked the next fan, Mariel presumed. She waited patiently for Burnie to pick up as the fan walked toward her. As the fan stopped a couple of feet away Mariel held up her finger to indicate for the fan to wait a moment. It didn’t take too much longer for Burnie’s voicemail to start playing, at which point Mariel sighed in frustration and hung up. She tossed her phone back onto the chair and turned back to face the fan. 

Mariel put on her best fake smile and said, “Hi there! It’s nice to meet you!” 

The fan smiled back, “And you as well Mariel! Did I come at a bad time?” 

“Oh, no! Just trying to get a hold of someone I’m doing a  _ really _ big favor for.” She said through gritted teeth. 

The fan’s demeanor changed when he saw how frustrated Mariel was. He came in as happy as could be but now he seemed almost afraid of her. Like he was afraid saying the wrong thing would set her off. As much as Mariel wanted to tell this fan to fuck off she couldn’t bring herself to it. He was just a bystander in this whole scheme Burnie set up, she needed to take her anger out on him. Also, she didn’t want to risk any backlash she would receive from cursing out a fan. So, Mariel sucked it up and continued to be nice to the fan. 

“Sorry about that!” She said, forcing a smile again, “It’s just that this guy… owes me a lot of money. It has nothing to do with you!”

The fan breathed a big sigh of relief. “Thank God, I thought you were mad at me for a second!” He said. 

She wasn’t mad at him, disgusted, absolutely, but not mad. But again, she couldn’t just say that so Mariel just laughed and said, “So, where do you want to start?” 

The fan reached under his t-shirt and pulled out his silver badge, “You can start by undressing.” He said. 

Mariel’s heart stopped. She had been so preoccupied with cleaning cum off of her she had completely forgotten about the silver and gold badges. She also remembered just then she wasn’t wearing a bra. Mariel was nowhere near mentally prepared to expose her bare breasts to a stranger, much less a man. She had to think of a way to prevent him from seeing her topless. 

“Alright.” She said, “Let me just undress for you then.” Mariel said as she unbuttoned her jeans. Her mind raced as she pushed her jeans past her knees. She ended up taking way longer than necessary to take her jeans off because she was trying to think if a way to cover herself. 

The fan was already rubbing his erection through his jeans. He loved how slowly Mariel was undressing. It was almost like she was putting on a show just for him. He continued rubbing himself as Mariel stepped out of her jeans and grabbed the hem of her tank top. She hesitated for a moment before slowly pulling it up. Right before she pulled her shirt over her breasts she stuck one hand underneath and looked to be holding her arm over her tits. Once she seemed satisfied with her hand placement she yanked up her tank top the rest of the way up and over her head. The fan nearly came in his pants when he noticed it took Mariel so long to undress so she could cover her chest. 

“C-can you move your arm please?” The fan asked hopefully. 

“No can do. You paid to see me in my underwear and since I’m not wearing a bra today this is the best I can do for you.” Mariel explained. 

The fan looked a little dejected, but he understood. He then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, exposing his throbbing erection to Mariel. She never got used to seeing a hard cock in person despite the number she had already seen today. She looked up into the fan’s eyes and asked, 

“So where would you like to touch me?” 

“I mean, I was about to ask to touch your tits but I don’t see how that’ll work given the circumstances.” The fan said. 

“Well, if you don’t  _ look _ at them while you touch I think that’ll work. Is that alright with you?” Mariel asked. 

“Yes!” The fan yelled as he immediately held up his hands, ready to grab them. 

Mariel chuckled at the fan’s arousal, “Alright, close your eyes and keep your hands held up.” 

The fan did as he was told. It only took a few seconds before the fan felt the warmth and softness of Mariel’s large breasts pushing against his palms. He then curled his fingers around Mariel’s breasts and started squeezing them. 

Mariel kept a close watch on the fan’s eyes to make sure they didn’t open. Thankfully, for the whole time the fan groped and molested her chest he didn’t open his eyes. Mariel took this opportunity to imagine it was her girlfriend touching her instead. She counted down each second that went by in her head until she reached the time limit. 

“Alright! Hands off!” Mariel yelled, to which the fan immediately complied. 

Once Mariel had covered herself with her arm she said, “Okay, you can look again.” 

The fan’s eyes went right to the breasts he just touched. As much as he wished he could have seen them he was more than content having felt Mariel’s huge tits. 

“So what now?” Mariel asked. 

“I want you to suck my cock.” The fan said. 

Mariel had to fight the urge to gag right in front of this fan. That was something she absolutely was not prepared to do. Not only because of how much the thought disgusts her but also she had no idea even how to suck dick. But, as much as she wanted to say no to this fan she knew she couldn’t. Mariel was going to have to have another conversation with Burnie about extending her paid vacation at least another year. She eventually let out a deep sigh and got on her knees. 

The fan knew he was about to cum. He was afraid to even touch his cock fearing he might blow his load. Everything about this situation was so arousing for him. Seeing Mariel Salcedo almost naked, getting to touch her naked breasts, and now, having her suck his cock was too much to bear. He looked down and saw her hesitantly open her mouth and close her eyes. He couldn’t wait anymore. The fan grabbed the base of his cock and stepped toward Mariel until the head of his cock was brushing against her lips. He shuddered in pleasure. He nearly came just from that. The fan took a deep breath and slowly pushed his cock into Mariel’s mouth. She knew enough to curl her lips around her teeth so the fan’s cock slid in pain-free. He moaned loudly as he felt Mariel’s wet tongue caress his shaft the further in his cock went. The fan was surprised when he managed to not cum by the time the entirety of his cock was inside Mariel’s mouth. 

Mariel felt like she was going to die. Although the cock itself was clean, the overall muskiness of it permeated her mouth, filling it with a very unusual flavor. Also, the cock was currently plugging her throat so she couldn’t breathe properly. After choking and gagging for a few seconds she learned to breathe through her nose. But that wasn’t going to be enough for what was about to happen. 

The fan, unable to hold back any longer, grabbed the back of Mariel’s head and fucked her mouth roughly for a few seconds before he came. As soon as the first wave of cum flooded her mouth Mariel’s urge to cough and gag grew exponentially. She didn’t swallow the first couple ropes of cum and tried to spit them out but the fan held his cock inside her mouth, so she had no choice but to swallow. It was one of the worst things Mariel had ever swallowed in her life. She was impressed with herself for not immediately throwing up onto the fan’s cock. She even managed to stomach his load after he pulled out of her mouth. 

Mariel spent the next couple of minutes gagging and coughing profusely. The fan didn’t seem to notice or care as he dressed himself. He was about to say something to Mariel but she was still indisposed so he just closed his mouth and walked out of the room. 

The entire time Mariel was coughing she began to wonder how Burnie was going to afford to pay her for four years of vacation. 


	3. The Gold Badge

Mariel was completely fed up with today and wanted nothing more than for it to be finally over. After the first dozen silver badge fans she realized no amount of money or vacation time was going to be worth doing this all weekend so she tried to call Burnie. Every time she got his voicemail. But she kept trying again and again to no avail. She thought about just leaving and tried several times in fact but, there was only one exit from the room she was in and the fans kept coming too quickly one after another so she never got a good window of opportunity to leave. There was also the option of just telling all of her fans to fuck off and go home but with how much money they probably spent on this it would most likely open up a ton of legal issues and/or refunds, which Mariel knew would most likely bankrupt Rooster Teeth and force her out of the best job she’s ever had. Well, the best job she’s ever had besides  _ this _ . 

Mariel was scrubbing her face clean with a fresh towel and trying her best not to gag at the feeling of warm cum on her skin. She was successful, for the most part. At this point in the day, after dealing with so many fans Mariel had somewhat accustomed herself to cum but she still thought it was gross. She had no idea how many fans were left for today but by looking at her phone and seeing the time she assumed she had to be at the very least kind of close to being done since the convention closed in a little over an hour. Mariel’s thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had hoped for another couple of minutes alone but since there was nothing she could do about it she put on her practiced fake smile and said, “Come in!” 

Mariel was pleasantly surprised when the door swung open and Fiona Nova came rushing in. “Yo, is it too late for my turn?” She said. 

Mariel looked at her confused, “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about this!” Fiona said as she held out her gold badge. 

Mariel was completely dumbfounded, “What? I mean, why do you have a badge? Did you steal it off of someone? Because if you did that’s going to cause just a whole mess of trouble.” She said. 

“What? No, I would never do that! I paid for this badge with my own money.” Fiona explained. 

“Okay, but why?” Mariel asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to have sex with you, stupid!” Fiona said. 

Mariel let out a huge sigh of relief. Although she knew she would have to deal with male gold badge fans in the future she was incredibly grateful that her first gold badge was with another woman, and a very attractive one at that. Ever since Fiona started working at Rooster Teeth Mariel had her eye on her. She had never admitted this to anyone but she quite frequently fantasized about fucking Fiona. Mariel could barely contain her excitement as she lowered the arm she had covering her bare chest. 

“Well, if we’re going to have sex then I guess we better both get naked!” Mariel said as she pulled down her panties. 

Fiona too was very excited. She quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head and revealed to Mariel that she also wasn’t wearing a bra today. Mariel licked her lips as she stared at Fiona’s breasts as she continued undressing. Next to go was her torn black jeans. She managed to shimmy them off of her with little trouble and Mariel was surprised to see Fiona not wearing any panties either. 

“Going commando today?” Mariel said. 

“What? Do you have a problem with that?” Fiona asked. 

Mariel quickly shook her head. “No! Not at all. It’s fucking hot!” Mariel said as she stepped closer to Fiona, their bodies just inches apart. 

Mariel’s heart began pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to get to have sex with Fiona. What was more unbelievable was that Fiona had  _ paid _ for this when she could have easily gotten it for free had she just asked. But now that the chance was right in front of her Mariel was too nervous to make the first move. 

Frustrated by Mariel’s timidness, Fiona grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Fiona wasted no time in opening her mouth and pushing her tongue through Mariel’s lips; fully making out with her. Mariel was taken aback at first, unsure and overwhelmed by Fiona’s boldness. But, as Fiona continued kissing her Mariel began to return the favor. She gently wrapped her hands around Fiona’s back and the back of her head and began kissing her back. Mariel became wet as she heard Fiona whimper and moan against her lips. Her nipples grew hard and pressed against Fiona’s breasts, which caused her body to react similarly. As Mariel felt Fiona’s arousal leak onto her legs she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Mariel broke the kiss and said, “Fiona, I need to fuck you right now!” 

“Then what are you waiting for? Get on the ground and let’s fuck!” Fiona said as she took her hands off of Mariel. 

Mariel couldn’t get on the ground fast enough. She jumped down a little too fast and almost bruised her ass on the hard ground. After wincing in pain and taking a moment to let the wound breathe she was good to go, and so was Fiona who was already on the ground with Mariel. The two women wordlessly interlocked their legs and pressed their cunts against one another. 

Fiona was the first one to make the next move. She planted her arms behind her back and began thrusting her hips forward, grinding herself on Mariel’s pussy, causing both women to moan loudly. 

“Fuck! I needed this so fucking badly!” Fiona moaned as she thrusted her hips harder. 

“You have no idea how glad I am you showed up today!” Mariel said. She began gyrating her hips as fast as she could, hoping to make Fiona cum. 

“OH FUCK!” Fiona screamed as she felt Mariel’s clit rub against her own. Fiona became obsessed with trying to find Mariel’s clit again and started moving and grinding her hips all over Mariel’s cunt to try and find the sweet spot once again. 

Mariel was desperately trying to do the same. Her orgasm was very quickly rising and knew if she could find Fiona’s clit once again that would push her over the edge. Fiona and Mariel rubbed their pussies together as hard as they could, trying to get the most amount of pleasure of their their fuck session as possible. 

“THERE IT IS! FUCK!” Mariel cried. She had found Fiona’s clit again and focused all of her energy rubbing against it as hard and as fast as she could. 

“I’M GONNA CUM!!!” Fiona moaned at the top of her lungs. 

“ME TOO DON’T FUCKING STOP!” Mariel also moaned. 

As the two women came their moans were so loud and so high pitched that it would be a miracle if nobody heard them from the street outside. They continuously moaned for over a minute as they rode out their orgasms on each other’s cunts. Once they both came down they separated and looked at each other while breathing heavily. 

“You have no idea how much I needed that today.” Mariel said in between labored breaths. 

“Same here.” Fiona said. 

“How about we do this again?” Mariel suggested, “But next time, let’s just do it for free.” 

Fiona chuckled, “Yeah, I think I can get behind that!” 

Mariel took an extra few minutes to enjoy this moment, hoping it would never end.


	4. Epilogue

It was finally over. Mariel had successfully endured her weekend of torture, so to speak. The moment she was finished with the last fan she ran out of the room and the convention center as fast as she could. The entire weekend Mariel tried to get a hold of Burnie but to no avail, so she was stuck ‘meeting’ fans all weekend. But, now that it was finally over Mariel could enjoy all of the vacation time she had earned. She managed to crack a small smile while she was driving home, knowing it would be the last time she would have to drive to work for a very long time. She pulled into the driveway of her house and her phone started buzzing. She pulled it out and looked at it. Burnie was calling her. She answered. 

“Oh, did you finally get my missed calls?” Mariel asked, trying her best to not yell at Burnie at the top of her lungs in public. 

“I know you’re upset with me, and you have every right to be! But, on top of your vacation that you earned I also prepared a little surprise for you at your house.” Burnie said. 

“If there are fans in my house -” Mariel said.

“Nothing like that!” Burnie interjected, “Just go into your house and you’ll see what I mean.” 

Mariel wasn’t nervous about entering her own home until now. She was getting ready to book it out of her house as soon as she entered, knowing the last surprise Burnie gave her. Mariel was able to breathe a huge sigh of relief as when she entered her house she saw a couple of familiar faces standing there. 

“Barbara? Fiona? What are you doing here?” Mariel asked, hanging up her phone. 

“Well, Burnie asked us to be part of your reward for putting up with this past weekend.” Barbara explained. 

Mariel looked confused, “What do you mean, exactly?” 

“It means we’re all gonna fuck!” Fiona said. 

Mariel immediately became wet. She had already fucked Fiona and was excited to do it again with her but she was more excited about finally fucking Barbara. Mariel thought she would never have a chance with her since she was straight. 

“Are you sure you’re down for this Barbara?” Mariel asked. 

“Of course! I know how difficult it is to ‘meet’ fans all weekend, especially for you, so I thought I would help my friend out in any way I can.” Barbara explained. 

Mariel felt tears forming in her eyes, “You’re such a good friend.” 

“Alright! Enough with the sappy bullshit! Are we gonna fuck or what!?” Fiona yelled as she started taking off her shirt. 

Mariel and Barbara laughed, “Yes, of course! Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Mariel said. 

All three women raced up the stairs. Mariel nearly ran face first into her bedroom door she was so excited. She threw open the door and ran inside, Barbara and Fiona quickly following. None of them bothered to close the door again before they started stripping. Mariel had already seen Fiona naked but in all of the years she knew Barbara Mariel had never seen her naked. Her eyes were locked onto Barbara as they both undressed. Mariel’s heart pounded as Barbara unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her chest, exposing her medium-sized breasts to Mariel for the first time. She stopped undressing for a moment to just stare at Barbara’s chest. 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to notice. “Like what you see?” Barbara winked at Mariel. 

“They’re so fucking perfect.” Mariel groaned. 

“Hurry up you lovebirds!” Fiona said as she finished undressing. 

Mariel managed to snap out of her gaze long enough for her and Barbara to get naked as well. Then, all three women climbed onto Mariel’s bed and she said, “Lie back, I want to eat both of you out.” 

Barbara and Fiona were more than willing to follow Mariel’s request as they scrambled to lie against the headboard with a pillow in between them and the wood. Mariel sat there looking at both women, almost drooling. As much as Mariel loved Fiona and how sexy she thought she was Mariel couldn’t resist Barbara’s pussy any longer. Mariel lowered her face down into Barbara’s open legs and rested her face a couple of inches away from her pussy. 

Barbara felt a little nervous. This was the first time she was doing anything with a woman but it was too late to back out now plus she wanted to do this for Mariel. So Barbara just laid back and let Mariel do her thing. 

Mariel wasted no time. She dove her tongue straight into Barbara’s pussy, eagerly licking the entire length of it, paying close attention to her clit. Mariel would give Barbara’s pussy a nice, long, slow lick upwards before reaching her clit where she would then gently take the hard nub into her mouth and wildly flicked her tongue all around it.

Barbara moaned loudly and tightly gripped onto the bed sheets. This was the best oral she had ever received. If she closed her eyes she could just imagine it was a man giving it to her, like her boyfriend Trevor, but Barbara found herself not wanting to close her eyes. In fact she looked right down at Mariel and moaned even louder as she watched and felt Mariel lick her pussy like it was the most delicious thing in the world. 

“Fuck! You’re so fucking good!” Barbara moaned. 

Mariel had begun to tire but that renewed her vigor and she attacked Barbara’s pussy harder than before. That was all it took to send Barbara over the edge. She arched her back and clawed her fingers into the bed sheets so hard she thought she might rip them and her entire body tensed as she came all over Mariel’s face. 

Barbara slumped down into the bed, hair matted down from sweat and breathing heavily, “That was amazing…” She breathed. 

“I fucking love hearing you moan.” Mariel said as she sat back up and looked at Barbara. 

“Okay, but what about me!?” Fiona impatiently asked, still holding her legs wide open for Mariel. 

“Oh sorry!” Mariel said as she positioned herself between Fiona’s legs. Barbara laid back and watched Mariel eat out Fiona while she recovered. 

Mariel repeated her technique she used for Barbara on Fiona and it seemed to have a similar effect. Fiona arched her back and gripped the bed sheets as she moaned loudly. But then, she began closing her thighs around Mariel’s head and began to squeeze her, urging her to dive her tongue deep inside her cunt, which Mariel was more than happy to do. 

“Oh God yes! Keep going!!!” Fiona screamed. 

Despite only having just started, Mariel could tell Fiona was already close. She grabbed onto Fiona’s thighs as she continued crushing her head between them. Mariel could feel herself start to black out. But she didn’t mind, in fact she loved it. It was like Fiona was just using her mouth as a means to get off and didn’t care for Mariel’s well-being and just let her body react naturally. Mariel thought she could hold out long enough to get Fiona off before she passed out but once Fiona came she came hard. 

Fiona’s legs locked into a death grip around Mariel’s neck while she screamed at the top of her lungs. All Mariel could do was stay in place with her tongue hanging out and wait for Fiona’s orgasm to finish. Her vision began fading. The corners turned black and slowly the black began overtaking the rest of her vision. However, right before she was about to fall unconscious Fiona unlocked her legs and collapsed onto the bed. 

“Fuck… that was amazing Mariel.” Fiona gasped. 

Mariel took several deep breaths as her vision returned to normal. However, she didn’t have much time to recover as she looked over at Barbara and saw her holding a couple of strap-ons. 

“You ready to get fucked?” Barbara asked as she threw the other strap-on to Fiona. 

Mariel thought she was going to be spent for the entire day after nearly passing out but as soon as she saw Barbara put on the strap-on it turned her on like nothing else. Mariel didn’t care if she was on her deathbed she needed to be fucked by Barbara right now. She wordlessly got on her hands and knees on the bed and stuck her ass up and into Barbara’s face. 

Barbara took the invitation and positioned her fake cock against Mariel’s pussy. She thought about asking her if it was okay to start but Barbara could see how wet Mariel already was and decided to waste no time and thrusted her hips forward, burying the fake cock deep inside of Mariel’s soaking wet pussy. 

Mariel moaned and thrusted her hips backward in rhythm with Barbara’s thrusts. She loved the feeling of Barbara’s hips slapping against her with each thrust. Just as they had built a solid rhythm Mariel felt another fake cock press against her asshole. 

“You two really weren’t going to leave me out of this, were you?” Fiona asked. 

Mariel opened her mouth to reply but that was right when Fiona rammed the cock inside Mariel’s ass, causing her to moan instead. Mariel quickly became overwhelmed by the sensation of cocks filling two of her holes simultaneously. She had never experienced anything like this before. She moaned over and over, each time either Fiona or Barbara rammed their fake cock inside of her. Since they were on opposite ends of their strokes, Mariel almost never stopped moaning. Mariel buried her face into the bed and stuck her ass as high as she could when she ran out of energy to keep thrusting. Thankfully, Barbara and Fiona had more than enough energy to spare. 

The feeling of being filled and Fiona and Barbara’s bodies slapping against hers along with hearing the two of them grunt with each thrust was enough to send Mariel over the edge. 

“FUCK I’M CUMMING!!!” Mariel screamed. 

Fiona and Barbara kept fucking her holes throughout Mariel’s orgasm, prolonging it and making the experience that much better for her. Once Mariel fully collapsed onto the bed, forcing the fake cocks out of her, Barbara and Fiona laid on the bed beside her. 

“Thanks for that.” Mariel breathed. 

“Anytime”. Barbara said. 

“Yeah, same here.” Fiona chimed in. 

Mariel drifted off to sleep, wondering what would be in store for her next day of vacation.


End file.
